Dysfunctional Brothers
by Butterfly Stomper II
Summary: This was not the welcome home that Nori was expecting... (A Brothers Ri focused tale that takes place a number of decades before the quest but after Nori left and came back home a few times. Title is kind of odd, but I couldn't think of anything else.)
1. Down the Ally

_I have been browsing through the Hobbit fan fiction for a while now and finally decided to post one of the many ideas that I have been working on. What was originally going to be a one shot story has been broken up into short chapters. I felt that it was best suited that way. _

_These are short chapters, though they very in length._

_Not sure how well this is written but I did my best. I hope it's not too confusing and that the characters are not too OOC._

_It focuses on the Brothers Ri and their relationship. I have not read the book, I've only seen the movie. I do plan on reading it in the future. I adore the movies and the characters of the dwarves. _

_I don't own the Hobbit or any of the characters._

* * *

><p>The iron taste of blood was growing more evident in his mouth as he slouched against the wall. Nori wanted nothing more than to allow his legs to collapse under him and fall to the ground. However, the group of three dwarves that surrounded him wasn't going to allow that. He had lost track of how long this beating had lasted, but it was longer than any other one and seemed particularly brutal.<p>

This was one way to be welcomed home; not exactly the pint of ale he was hoping for.

Another punch to the face and he groaned at the pain, his head swimming from the torture it already endured. There was a pause in the flurry of pain when one of the dwarves spoke.

"You going to talk?" he questioned. This was a stocky dwarf with a pointed black beard that hung down to the mid chest. His hair was pulled back in a thick braid that ended just past his shoulders. On either side of Nori were two other dwarf men. The one on the left had a ginger beard that framed his face as thick muttonchops and sported a long bushy mustache that fell off his face with the two ends braided together. The one on the right also had a thick ginger colored beard but his was full and rounded out, ending at the bottom of his neck. They had the same cut hair that fell just past their shoulders with a braid running down the middle. Looking at them, one could deduce that they were twins.

Nori barely knew these three. He'd seen them in a glance most times he went to the inn for a drink and some fun. There might have been some words exchanged between them off and on. He was often away from the village and his trips to the inn upon returning were usually a rush of old faces and new stories. He didn't even remember their names.

In the present, Nori remained silent as he kept from eye contacted with the black haired dwarf. "Hey! I know you're not deaf. Tell me where your stash is!" he commanded.

Narrowing his eyes as best he could, Nori's only response was spitting the blood in his mouth at the boss assailant. The dwarf jumped back just a bit too late to avoid the blood splatter but then responded with a punch to Nori's gut.

The injured dwarf coughed as the air was knocked out of him for a minute. His head hung low as he coaxed air back into his lungs. "I am going to get that information, Nori," the black haired dwarf spoke in harsh tones. "You are going to tell me where all your stolen loot is hidden even if I have to beat you to death,"

In the state that he was in, the thief had no way to defend himself and he had no voice to lie his way out of this. It was dawning on Nori that he might actually be beaten to death by these three. Why had he been so smug to lead them on? This was really not what he was expecting when he actually decided to return home.

A voice suddenly called from down the ally way. This alerted the group of three dwarfs but the voice took its time registering with the half conscious Nori. "What is going on here?" the words were fuzzy in the dwarf's ears. He managed to hear not only an authoritative tone but what seemed to be a hint of familiarity to it.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it. Please review it. I should have the next chapter up in not too long.<em>


	2. A Chance Interruption

_Here is the next chapter of the story. This too is another short chapter. _

_Thank you to those who reviewed the story so far, it really makes me happy. _

_I don't own The Hobbit or any of it's characters. _

* * *

><p>Dori stood at the front of the ally way. He and Ori were passing by on their way to the market when he heard the sounds of a fight. At this time, he'd gotten the attention of the three dwarfs who surrounded a fourth. He recognized the one standing in front of the fourth as Gress, a stone carver from town. He then realized the other two were the twins Dovic and Davic, who both worked as movers of the stone that needed carving. The three were often seen together, the twin ginger dwarves almost acting like henchmen to Gress. The fourth, however, was difficult to see due to both the shadows of the ally and two of the dwarven group obscured him. In fact, Dori could have sworn that two had moved in ordered to keep him from seeing the fourth.<p>

Gress stepped forward. "This is a private matter, it doesn't concern you," he commanded in a rather rude tone.

Dori raised a brow. Private matter? It looked more like they were beating some poor soul up in an ally way. What kind of self-respecting dwarf would be so cowardly?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Ori gasp from his place beside him. When the elder looked at the young dwarf, he noted the horror held in his eyes. "Brother," the adolescent dwarfling began with a panicked tone. "It's Nori! That's NORI!" his voice went up as he spoke their brother's name a second time.

Dori's head snapped back to the group in front of them. Bless Ori's keen eye for detail because at that moment a small amount of light managed to illuminate the fourth dwarf dimly. His eyes widened at the sight of his brother leaning against the wall. He could see a busted lip and a swollen eye but from the way Nori was keeled over, Dori knew it was worse then just that.

The older dwarf trembled; rage filling his body as he walked into the ally with Ori following behind. The steps Dori took was heavy and one might think the ground beneath each foot was cracking under the weight. "None of my business?" his voice was dripping with malice. "Get… away… from my brother,"

"I told you it's a private matter, w…we have business to discuss," Gress stood his ground, though it was easy to tell that his voice was less confident.

"You're business is with me now," was the response. Without taking his eyes off the black haired dwarf, Dori directed his voiced toward his youngest brother. "Ori, go get Nori and take him out of here,"

Ori glanced at the oldest before nodding. While these three intimidated him, the concern he had for his other brother was greater than his fear. He started toward his Nori.

Gress would have none of this interruption and he moved to push the young dwarf away from his victim. This action was never completed as he was shoved against the wall. In a speed that Ori never saw, Dori stopped the assailant in a display of force that was accompanied by a nauseating crack from the black haired dwarf. He gasped in pain as Dori's eyes grew thinner and his voice even harsher. "How badly do you want this to end that you'd try and attack my youngest brother too?"

This side of Dori was new to Ori as he looked at his brother. However, this shock vanished at the sound of a weak voice; "Dori?" it questioned. The youngest turned toward Nori and scrambled over to him, between the twins who were staring at the their detained boss.

Ori did his best to support his older brother, helping him off the ground. Nori moaned in pain at this movement, which upset Ori. Looking back at Dori, he saw that the eldest was looking at them. His expression told the youngest to leave the ally now. Dori didn't want him seeing what he was about to do. So, Ori obliged and he nearly dragged the injured Nori out of the ally way.

* * *

><p><em>So, that's chapter 2. I will ashore you that the next chapter is longer than the first two. <em>

_It should be up sooner rather than later._


	3. Dealing with Pain

_I am glad people are liking the story. So, here is another update._

_This chapter is longer than the last ones and I think that might be a trend from here on out. _

_I don't own the Hobbit or any of the characters._

* * *

><p>A few feet from the entrance to the ally way, Ori leaned his brother against a wall the best he could. He took note that Nori was quiet while being dragged and that bothered the young dwarf. However, his placement against the wall appeared to jolt his brother enough that he opened his eyes.<p>

One of them was so swollen that it was nothing more than a squint while the other one only opened a little more then halfway. Ori looked into the face of his brother with pain in his eyes, as he could now see the state he was in. However, even through it, Nori gave him a small smirk. "Hey there, Kiddo," he spoke the phrase he said every time he came home.

The dwarfling could feel the wetness in the corner of his eyes. This was the first time Ori had seen his brother in over a year. He didn't even know that Nori was back in town. Fear started to race through the youngest as he imagined what could have happened if he and Dori decided not to go to the market. "Why did they do this to you?" he asked in what he hoped wasn't a whimper.

"Job hazard," Nori answered and tried to chuckle but it came out as a cough instead due to the pain in his ribs. Ori moved closer to him but Nori didn't notice this as he realized something was missing. "Where is Dori?" he asked in a soft and groaned tone. "I know I heard him. I was half expecting to wake up to his scowling face,"

Ori sat back on his feet and glanced to the ally way. "He's back there. I think he's talking to the guys who did this to you," he turned his attention back to his brother and lowered his eyes to the ground. "Though, I don't think I've ever seen him so angry before,"

Nori looked back toward the entrance to the ally and smirked. "Talking?… I doubt that," his voice was breathy and Ori looked at him in confusion. The youngest watched as his brother's expression changed. "Well, look who's back,"

Ori turned to see Dori at the exit of the ally where he paused without even looking at them. The youngest looked him over when he noticed how hard he was breathing. That's when he saw the red that stained oldest brother's hands, which were still curved into fists. Panic over took the dwarfling and he dashed over to his elder. "Dori, you're hurt! Your hands…" he began.

Dori looked down at his youngest brother, his brow still knitted from aggravation and adrenaline. "It's not my blood, Ori," he spoke with little emotion in his voice. The eldest lifted one of his now loosened hands and placed it on Ori's shoulder, moving him away from the ally. This was in hopes his brother wouldn't be curious to look down to see what he'd done. Ori, however, was in stunned silence at what he'd been told as they walked back to Nori.

The eldest brother stood over the middle child, looking down his nose at him. Nori turned to gaze back, looking directly in his eyes as best he could. "What did they want?" Dori questioned.

Nori smirked. "You didn't ask?"

Dori's eyes narrowed. "They wouldn't say,"

A breathy chuckle left Nori's lips, accompanied by a minor cough. "They thought I had some treasure horde of things I've stolen in the past," he coughed. "They wanted me to tell them where it was,"

"And do you have one?" Dori asked bluntly.

Nori was silent but his smirk remained on his face; one that could be interpreted as yes or no.

Dori huffed out a sigh and pinched be bridge of his nose. If this is what happened to him when he came home, what could he be getting into while he was out on the road?

There was silence between the brothers as Ori looked nervously from one to the other.

After a number of moments, Dori straightened himself up before leaning over and grasping Nori's left ear tightly. The middle brother had no time to react before his elder pulled his ear up and he had no choice but to follow.

"Ow ow ow ow," the thief spoke in protest as he was forced to walk on his own two feet through the pain his bruises inflicted on him. It was either that or possibly lose his ear to the iron grip of his brother.

Dori walked with purpose as he ignored all the cries, protests and curses his sibling dished out. Not once did he even lighten his grip as he walked him down the road.

Ori was hot on their heels, having to nearly run to keep up with the pace of the eldest. He shot sympathetic looks to Nori. "Dori, he's hurt, what are you doing?" he chimed.

"He may have been in the victim in this, but he still needs to be taught a lesson," Dori's stoic voice was heard.

"This is not a lesson," Nori spoke next. "This is abuse," another painful sound came from his throat as Dori gave a tug.

"You take care of yourself on the road, don't you? Why should I baby you when you get home?" there was a hint of disdain.

"You don't have to injure me more," but this plea went unanswered as the three of them continued to walk.

They drew some attention from those they passed and from the shops along the way. The sight itself must have been kind of startling. An adult dwarf dragging a young adult dwarf by the ear while a near adolescent dwarf attempted to keep pace with them, it was not exactly normal. Then again, these three brothers were not exactly a normal family.

* * *

><p><em>That was chapter 3 and I hope that you enjoyed it.<em>

__Unfortunately__, I do believe the updates will slow down after this because the previous ones were already written. I will try my best to not have too much time before the next one. __


	4. A Place of Hurting

_Hey guys, long time no see. I told you that the updates would slow down._

_So, I had a tough time finishing up this chapter, so sorry if the end of it seems kind of rushed. However, don't worry, it's not the end of the story, there is at least another chapter rattling around in my mind. The question is getting around to finishing it. _

_Hope you like this chapter._

* * *

><p>Their destination was the healing house and while it had seemed like a trek, it only took five minutes to get there. Upon entering the building, Dori finally let go of Nori, allowing him to collapse to his knees in a yelp of pain. Ori was at his side as the middle child favored his throbbing left ear. A sensation caused Nori to pull his hand away and spot the hints of red on his fingertips.<p>

"Damn it," his huffed out, shooting a scowl at his brother. "I'm bleeding," perhaps it was the adrenalin of the situation that kept him from remembering that the rest of his body in pain.

Dori ignored him, as the elder's mere presence seemed to alert one of the healers to them. The older dwarf man lumbered over to him with a kind look in his featured. "Well, hello Dori, what brings you…" but he was quickly interrupted.

"Please tell me that you can cure my brother of his idiocy," Dori's voice was direct and firm.

There was a moan from the floor before a retort was heard. "Oh no, not unless you treat this lunatic first," the force of his comment caused Nori to cough and be reminded of his other grievances.

The older dwarf blinked before glancing down at the injured one on the floor. At that moment, he realized what was going on. He'd treated this family over the past number of years and knew what kind dynamic they had. With a soft smile, he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything for that, Dori," he looked to Nori before crouching down next to him. "But these look like rather nasty wounds. I can help you with those," he looked to the youngest. "Young one, you think you can help your brother to a room?"

Ori looked at him with wide eyes before silently nodding. The healer rose to his feet and flagged down a helper who'd been walking by. He gave him instructions and sent him to lead Nori and Ori to a room. Despite his minor protests, Nori didn't resist the help from his younger brother as they followed the aid.

The old dwarf didn't follow the others as they ventured down the hall. Instead, he watched them for a few moments before turning to look at the eldest brother. Dori was still tense, his breaths heavy with aggravation and his eyes darting everywhere except the healer.

The aged healer had taken some time to look Dori over before walking to him. There was no resistance from the elder brother as the healer took one of his hands and examined the blood that caked his knuckles. There was a long pause as the dwarf's expression shifted into a firm concern and he looked up at Dori. There was a story behind his expression, as if the two of them had been in this same situation before and after a few moments, he finally spoke.

"Are they still alive?" he asked bluntly.

There was so much weight to those words and Dori tensed up, abruptly moving his face away from the healer. His eyes were looking beyond the patch of floor they'd landed on, seeing a long ago memory that Dori would have liked to keep buried. An experience of feeling fiercely protective that hadn't ended well for a dwarf on the receiving end of Dori's abnormal strength. He'd never forgiven himself for so many reasons and he was sure he never would.

However, this was not that. Dori was older now and had since learned to better control himself. After this momentary action, he turned to look back at the healer, nodding his head sharply to say that they were.

The old dwarf let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, as if relieved he wouldn't have to go through that again. But he still moved closer. "You know why I had to ask, Dori," his voice was stern, but it still held a hint of concern. "I have not seen you like this since that day," he caught the expression that Dori threw at him, asking him to stop and he abided. "Very well, I need you to take me to them,"

The elder brother turned to him. "But Nori! He needs…" but he was hushed by the healer.

"He's in good hands, I'll go to him after I'm sure that these victims of yours are in this healing house and being cared for,"

"They're not the victims…" Dori grumbled but then silenced himself after a stern look from the healer. After connecting eyes with him, the elder brother averted them to favor the floor instead. Seeing that he had no other option, Dori let out a frustrated sigh and reluctantly spoke. "Fine,"

The healer nodded before waving over two young dwarves who assisted the healers. "Lads, get a stretcher and come with me," he commanded them.

"Three," came a voice.

The healer looked toward Dori questioningly. "What did you say?"

The eldest glanced at him briefly before looking back to the floor. "Three stretchers," he expanded upon what he'd said last.

A tense moment followed as the old dwarf examined Dori, his eyes wide as his thoughts raced. Then he looked back to his assistance and gave them a nod to retrieve those three stretchers and, of course, more helpers. When the two young dwarves ran off, the healer turned back to look at Dori. There was only silence between the two of them now as they waited for the supplies needed to retrieve Dori's three victims.

* * *

><p><em>So there it is. <em>

_I remember hearing once that Dori is actually the strongest dwarf in the company, so I interpreted that as him being abnormally strong. Then I had the idea that perhaps, when he was younger, he couldn't quite control himself. Put your own meaning to that if you wish._

_Now then, let's hope I can get my muse back to get to the next chapter soon. _


	5. Confessions

_I have returned with a new chapter. _

_Sorry if the chapter is a little sloppy. I wrote it out quickly and kind of spontaneously in a single sitting. I was hit with inspiration after watching some behind the scenes videos about the first Hobbit film. _

_Hope you like this chapter. _

* * *

><p>It was four hours later when Dori found himself back in the healing house, outside Nori's room. At the moment, he was still out of sight, just outside the door frame, listening to his two brothers talk.<p>

These last four hours were trying for Dori. He'd led the healers to the crumpled heaps that were still in the alleyway and reluctantly assisted in getting them back to the Healing House. Then he returned home to let off some steam. He had chopped and restocked the wood, cleaned the house and patched up a hole he'd punched in the wall.

When he finally returned, he spoke to the elderly healer about his brother's status. He was told that Nori's wounds were tended. There was a broken rib and arm, some cuts and bruises but over all, he'd be fine. Dori thanked him with a quivering voice and made it to the room. From outside the room, he heard Nori's voice, now with a little more strength, pouting some nonsense to a quiet Ori, more made a sound of awe every so often. There were such fantasies that the he was filling the youngest's head with. Taking a breath to calm his nerves, Dori walked into the room.

There he saw the middle brother laying on a bed, bandaged, with the dwarfling sitting on a stool next to him. When the eldest stepped in, Nori went quiet as Ori turned to look at him. "Dori!" youngest finally spoke. "Where've you been? The healer said Nori's gonna be ok,"

The eldest nodded. "I know, I spoke with him. He also said you were a big help. Were you?" Dori was forcing a smile.

The look of happiness on Ori's face faded into a kind of embarrassment as he cycled through "ums" and "ahs" attempting to hide the face that he'd left the room during much of the examination. It had not been easy for him to watch.

"He was a trooper," came Nori's weakened voice and Ori looked at him. The middle brother gave him a smirk and a wink, as if to say he'd keep the secret.

Dori looked at Nori when he spoke, his expression faulting a bit as he said softly. "Of course he was," then he looked back at the dwarfling. "Ori, can you step out for a bit, I need to speak with our brother,"

Ori's brightness dulled and his face dropped before he lower his head and nodded. He believed he knew what was to come as he made his way to the door. Just before exiting, he turned back to look at the eldest. "Dori, please be nice. He's still hurt and needs to heal. Don't be hard on him,"

There was silence for a moment between all three of them before Dori spoke. "I'll try," he said with some difficulty. Ori brightened just a bit then left the room, walking down the hall to some seats.

Dori closed the curtain in the doorway and let out a sigh. However, his moment was short lived when he heard Nori. "Yeah right," he said. The eldest looked at him as the middle brother sat there with an unconvinced look on his face. "We both know you're not gonna go easy on me. You just flack out lied to the kid," there was a short pause. "Here I am, injured in bed and you just lie. You're probably gonna break my leg cause you think I'm going to escape out the window..." and he continued to talk.

Dori stood with his eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew what the other was doing, running his mouth like that. This was the same thing Nori did when he was a kid and got in trouble with their mother. He would say everything on his mind in an attempt to either find an excuse or get the upper hand. The older brother knew that this happened when Nori knew he'd done something wrong, the younger would just never admit it.

Despite the knowledge, this talking was doing nothing to calm the elder down. "And I know the truth Dori," his brother continued. "You don't give a damn what happens to me," in response, Dori's eyes shot open then swiftly looked at Nori. The thief paused as he connected eyes then he smirked. "Yeah, there, I can see it in your face. I'm right. You despise me. You think I'm a disgrace to our family. I'm the burden. You're only here cause you promised mum you'd look after me. You don't care about me. You probably only keep Ori around cause you like the control. You don't care. You don't care about anyone but yourse-,"

SLAP!

There was silence after Dori slapped Nori across the face. It was a stunned silence on Nori's part as his uninjured hand touched his stinging face. He turned slowly toward his brother, the one who had never actually hit him before, in order to see his expression.

One might think the elder was furious, with his tight lips and knotted brow, but his eyes. His eyes were watery and looked like they were in pain. Then, through his tight lips, his spoke. "Don't you DARE say that," his voice quivered. "I don't care..." his voice still quivered as he lowered his hand. "I... don't care?" his voice was stronger. Then, he slammed his hands on a vacant part of the bed which caused the furniture to creak with protest under his strength.

"Do you know what I think while you were away? Do you?," he let out of frustrated sigh as he paced across the room. "Does he have somewhere to sleep? Is he eating? Has he made someone angry? Is he captured? In jail? Is he even alive?" he spun back to his brother, throwing his arms in the air. "Damn it Nori! Every night. Every single bloody night, I lie awake fearing that you're dead in some ditch somewhere, half eaten by scavengers. I see that image in my head every single night," the intensity in his voice simmered down as he sat heavily on the stool. "The only comfort I have is knowing that you're clever. You're a moron but you're clever enough to never let that happen to you," he let out a sigh. "I've also started knitting in order to calm down enough to think that," his last part was spoken in a resentful manner.

There was silence. Nori was not used to this kind of outburst from his brother. Dori was never like this and to admit all of that was mind boggling. Nori actually felt bad for what he said. Through this silence, he looked his brother up and down He needed to say something.

"You... knit?" was what he ended up saying. He was not avoiding the subject. He was just trying to to break the tension.

Luckily, Dori caught on. "Well, now I do and it's your fault," he glanced at his brother. "Why else to do you think Ori's wearing what he'd wearing?"

Nori attempted to shrug. "I thought he was going through some strange phase,"

"You honestly think I'd buy stuff that looked that cheap?" the elder questioned with no real seriousness.

Nori smirked. "You got a point," this came with a light chuckle between them that quickly fell to silence.

This lasted for a little time as the brothers just sat there, not quite looking at each other, neither of them knowing what to say next.

"I'm not trying to control your life," Dori was the first of them to speak. "You just disappeared. You suddenly packed up and vanished. Ori barely knows you," he let out a sigh. "If you want to travel, you can travel. All I ask is a letter, every month... two month? Just something to let me know you're ok," he looked to his younger brother. "I do care..."

Nori gave a slow nod. "Yeah... I know," he returned the look, connecting eyes with his brother and patting his still stinging face. "You held back. That slap would've broken my jaw otherwise,"

Dori raised a brow and crossed his arms. "I can still break it if that will teach you to not run your mouth. I hope you don't do that when you travel,"

"You said it yourself," Nori said as he started to get that flare back in his voice. "I'm too clever,"

The elder rolled his eyes. "You're going to use that against me now,"

This was met by laughs from both dwarves and this time it was genuine.

When it had died down, they looked a each other for a moment then Nori fidgeted and looked away. "This is getting awkward, this brother stuff isn't normal for us,"

"Agreed," Dori spoke as he stood from the stool. Neither of these brothers were going to admit they like the bonding time. The eldest stretched then looked back. "You'll finish your healing at home. You'll have a soft bed, a good meal and we'll pack you up properly before you next go," he pointed at his brother. "No arguments,"

"Fine, fine," Nori was no going to argue.

"Good," he lower his hand and nodded. "I'll tell Ori then arrange for you to be released," he took one more look at him then walked from the room.

There was a smile on Nori's face as he watched his brother leave. This smile was a fond smile. It was good to know that someone truly cared. After a moment, he sat back in the bed as he thought for the first time since he left them, that some time at home would be nice.

* * *

><p><em>So, there it is. This could be the end but it actually might not be. I may have a final chapter floating around my mind. It would be a shorter chapter to tie things together. Of course, I also might not. <em>

_Thanks for the reviews and may you all be well. _


End file.
